Conqueror’s Memories (Dracule Mihawk x Reader)
by kiwipineapples
Summary: Dracule Y/n a women that is the wife of the infamous Dracule Mihawk and the mother of his child lives in Sky Island after years being apart of her husband and daughter, they soon reunite after she joins the Strawhats. Y/n's past is a mystery to others even Mihawk doesn't know much about her past since she speaks very little about it. Who is she really? What kind of power does she


A/n- Noroku Island is a island that I made up. Also this is going to be first person view.

NOROKU ISLAND

" Hush little baby, don't say a word,

Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird.

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring.

And if that diamond ring turns to brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass..."

Soon the toddler in my arms eyelashes fluttered closed, their breathing following a steady rhythm and their tiny hands that were clinging to my index finger loosen. A small smile crept upon my face as I looked down at my daughter D/n who looked exactly like her father; pale skin that glows like the moon and black hair that is darker than the night with E/c eyes that shines as bright as the stars in the sky.

It was around noon and the sunlight shone through the clear window as I placed D/n in her crib. She's so adorable, I thought. The day she was born was one of the best days of my life that I had in a long time the agonizing pain was worth it.

As I was distracted looking at her I didn't hear the door pounding until it was slammed opened. Good thing D/n is a deep sleeper or it would take a lot to get her back to sleep.

I went out of the room and saw the person that barged in my house. I glared at the old women signaling her to be quiet. The old women made a 'O' sound with her mouth understanding that D/n was sleeping. "Eiru-san what is it this time?" I crossed my arms.

"You didn't hear the rumors that are going around?" Eiru said. I shook my head, I don't have time to hear rumors, yes they interest me but Mihawk scolds me to stop hearing rumors because he saids it'll fill my brain with nonsense.

"There is a rumor going around that that demon The She Devil Herself had a daughter and the CP9 are secretly investigating the case" Eiru whispered in my ear. My breath hitched in fear, and sweat started to build on my forehead.

"How does the government know that she has a daughter?"

"I don't know but it has to do something about an incident that occurred more than nine years ago" Eiru said.

"Well I better be going now." Eiru smiled and turned to walk over to the door. "Wait!" I grabbed the sleeve of her dress and she looked at me wondering what I was doing. "I need you to do something for me." Eiru looked at me confused but waited for what I was about to tell her next.

･ ｡ﾟ: *. .* :ﾟ. 

A sigh escaped the person's mouth that walked through the door of the little house that he and his wife and daughter lived in, that was far away from the village that was on the island. Mihawk rested his sword against the wall waiting to relax in a chair after a week long journey in the seas.

Dracule Mihawk, a man that saids very little words and a man who people coward over when his eyes look at them bringing fear into their very souls is a pirate who is glad that he is home reuniting with his love who is the first women he ever has enjoyed their presence and is tolerable of but where was his wife who always awaits him with food always ready with a glass of wine set out prepared for him when he would come back from his journeys.

Mihawk immediately felt that something wasn't quite right. He briskly strolled towards his daughters room where his wife Y/n would usually be.

The creaking of the door caused Eiru to look up with puffy red eyes seeing Mihawk stand in the entrance of the room with an unreadable face that no one can determine. "Where's my wife?" He commanded to the elderly women who was rocking the swordsman's daughter in the rocking chair that was in the room.

She sniffed a little as her nose was slightly running from crying these past few days "She left and asked me to take care of D/n as if my life depended on her until you return...She left you a letter I didn't bother reading it since it's intended to only be read by you." Eiru held out a piece of paper that was neatly folded.

Mihawk took it from her hands quickly not even bothering to say a 'Thank You' to her as he was in a hurry to see the reason why his wife left out of the blue so suddenly, this wasn't like her.

Mihawk my love by the time you read this letter I'm already going to be far out in the sea. Don't come after me please I beg you. But this is not going to be the last that you see of me. 

I know you might be confused, angry, hurt all sorts of emotions that you're trying to contain from getting out of control and losing your composure. 

Understand that the reason why I left and can't tell you is because I don't want you and D/n to get in this mess that I have been in for a while. You must understand and not get involved. 

We will meet again someday I promise and we'll be a family again. I'm still your wife always and forever and I don't regret getting married to you. 

Yes I know that I'm breaking our vows but when it comes to family I'll do anything to protect them. I'll be fine, and once this mess of mine is finished we can be truly together again. Protect D/n and be involved in her life. I don't want her to feel like she is unloved.

Don't leave her behind like I did Mihawk.

Educate her, love her, protect her, and possible teach her how to defend herself. Till we meet again. 

By the time I see you again you better be the World's Strongest Swordsman like you said so yourself that you'll be. Learn about the world and have a open mind to become the Greatest and have a warrior's heart. 

— Dracule Y/n

P.S. And grow a beard I've always been curious to what you would look like with one — oh and with a feathery hat and a long jacket like a musketeer would wear!

It'll take a while for Mihawk to understand how to properly take care of a child as his wife was the one that mostly was with D/n. He's cold to others but one thing that Mihawk doesn't do is break a promise.

"She was like a daughter to me..." Eiru said as she stared absentmindedly at nothing in particular but the floor as she still was rocking the toddler who was fussy in her arms who was wondering where her mother went and why she wasn't the one holding her instead than being rocked by the village's bookkeeper, Eiru.

"The first time I met her was more than four years ago. I was walking down the shore since I decided to close the shop early so I could read a book on the shore that I've been wanting to do for a while since I was busy. Then she appeared, a girl was washed by the shore unconscious. She didn't trust me at first when she woke up. She looked like a women that I knew from long ago whom I was friends with. Then you came Mihawk to this island and you made her happy. I saw it in her eyes whenever you would talk and read books with each other. It didn't surprise me when she told me she was pregnant. I approved you being that child's father since she held so much love toward the baby and you. I wished for the best when you ended up taking her hand in marriage." Eiru said with a smile on her face.

Mihawk looked at her with no emotion in his face as per usual but he continued to listen to the older women wondering what the old hag was going on about. "Whenever I would see her face I didn't know why my heart would ache for Y/n maybe it's because she reminds me so much of my deceased friend or that she may have had a horrible childhood that caused her to not trust people easily." Eiru said with a shrug and a sigh following along.

"It's up to you Mihawk to raise this child. It's what she would want. I can't be the one that takes care of her. I am incapable of being a parent figure I am old so I won't live much longer and because I bet you want to be the one to raise her since you want her to be a well mannered child." Eiru chuckled.

"A child is not suppose to be out in the sea. It's too dangerous for a child but since your her father she'll be alright since you're going to be the World's Greatest Swordsman." She handed the child to Mihawk who gradually took her in his arms and once D/n was in her fathers arm she snuggled him with a big grin on her face knowing that she's safe. Eiru stood up stretching her limbs.

"She's getting quite heavy and big...ahh how fast she's growing. I remember when she was born." Eiru recalled the day that D/n was born.

"Don't ever make me relive those horrendous hours that I had to go through." Mihawk grimaced remembering all that blood and screams that he had to face with his wife almost breaking his hand through D/n's birth it almost gave him a headache just thinking about it.

Eiru walked out the room and later came back with a feathery hat and a long dark jacket with designs sewed on it. "Y/n told me to give you this, she made the hat and jacket all by herself out of nothing. That girl she has talent, I never knew she could sew and make clothes. She's full of surprises!" She laid the outfit in the rocking chair gently.

Mihawk had a small smirk when he saw the clothes. Y/n was truly prepared to meet him again someday. She had it all set out ready for him. "Don't worry she's survive out in the sea. She's strong. She won't die easily." Eiru said patting Mihawk's shoulder and walked out of the house.

He looked at the small child who was looking up at him in awe "Papa..." D/n called out to the man that resembled her. Mihawk knew that he was all that D/n had left, until Y/n returns he'll do his best to raise her he just wonders when the time that he'll see Y/n again will come and what Y/n has gotten herself into.

"Don't be a troublesome child when you come of age." He sigh and gave a rare smile to his daughter.

･ ｡ﾟ: *. .* :ﾟ. 

A/n- Hm? I wonder what the reader has gotten herself into


End file.
